


Petals and Dreams

by tatersalad5001



Series: A Deviation in Destiny [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hard Mode (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: "And they'd never...ruin our plans they way you have. The human souls we'd use to break the barrier...they were all absorbed. All held by monsters you killed. And the souls are all gone now. Any chance of escaping is gone." Flowey cocked an eyebrow at them. "Whoever or whatever you are, you're not them. You're not my best friend.""You want to fight?" The flower laughed once more. "Alright. I'll take your soul, and with your determination, I'll reset and free monsterkind myself!"As the human drew closer, the flower grew bigger. It's stem grew, and leaves and vines popped out of the ground. This wasn't just some tiny weed. This was a nuisance.





	Petals and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a different timeline to [No Chance in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882590), and if you haven't been keeping up with that fic, I would highly recommend it before reading this one. This probably isn't going to make nearly as much sense without that context. No Chance in Hell is an AU of Undertale based off of Hard Mode; my own interpretation of a possible hard mode, that goes into Neutral Routes and, next chapter, the True Pacifist Route. This fic is No Chance in Hell's Genocide Route. Or, at least, the ending of it. Up to this point, it would probably be very similar to Undertale's regular Genocide Route, with some of that Hard Mode flair added in, and minor storyline differences. 
> 
> This isn't something I just wrote recently. I wrote this all the way back in...July of 2016, apparently, according to my computer. Golly, it sure has been awhile! I think No Chance in Hell was still in the Ruins when I wrote this, or maybe up to Snowdin, and now it's finally at the end of the True Pacifist route. I've been holding onto this for three years because it contained spoilers for No Chance in Hell up to the most recent chapter posted. And now it's finally time to put it up! I've done minimal editing, fixing a few grammar mistakes I found and some continuity errors (the human's weapon changed like, halfway through, and I decided to just keep the first weapon, though it's pretty obvious what it switched to. It would've been clunky either way unless I did quite a bit more editing). Otherwise, this is basically the same thing I wrote three years ago. I wanted to keep it mostly the way it was.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

Finally, the human stepped into a brightly lit highway. So bright was it that it was almost blinding, and all that they could see inside the hall was shadows of what was really there. Not that there was much. Just some pillars.

With no obstacles in their way, they walked calmly down the hall. There couldn't be much more down here. They were almost free.

Their stick dragged along the floor, creating a line of dust. It wasn't the most powerful weapon, not even close. But it got the job done. And at this point, it really didn't matter. They were so used to it, grown so powerful themselves, that one hit would finish just about anyone. Literally any weapon would do.

And now, they were almost out. What they would do on the surface, what happened next, they had no idea. They'd have to see. But they'd gotten this far without a plan, so winging it a while longer was no issue.

They were pulled from their thoughts as they noticed a small flower spring up in front of them. It was cast in shadow like everything else, but they recognized it immediately. That damned flower that tried to kill them right after they fell. It must be back for more. It looked up at them, and they stopped. Would it throw another tantrum? Or go straight to the fight?

"You're not Frisk."

Another tantrum, then. That was fine by them. They really didn't care either way. They didn't care at all about the thing. Though, some monsters liked to make a big show of it before they were dusted, just like all the others, and forgotten. They'd humor it.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were them," it went on. Its voice was...careful. Calm. And a bit sad and mournful. Emotional, all around. "I thought they finally came back, to finish what we started. You even look a bit like them. I thought I could finally start to hope again."

Then it laughed. It was a creepy, horrifying sound. Their voice rose, despair and clarity and _anger_ creeping in. This flower was starting to unsettle them. They couldn't wait for this to be over.

"But I know Frisk better than anyone. They were kind, and cared about others, more than themself. That's why they left, you know. To try to break the barrier. Not for themself, but for everyone down here." It sighed. "You looked like them, when you first fell down here. But they would never do the things you've done. They wouldn't hurt a soul, let alone kill the way you have."

Their grip tightened around their stick. Did this thing ever shut up?

"And they'd never...ruin our plans they way you have." Apparently not. "The human souls we'd use to break the barrier...they were all absorbed. All held by monsters you killed. And the souls are all gone now. Any chance of escaping is gone." It cocked an eyebrow at them. "Whoever or whatever you are, you're not them. You're not my best friend."

Maybe they should shut its mouth for it. They were really tired of this thing. Slowly, the human drew its stick closer, preparing to strike. They took a step closer.

"Frisk is gone. I know that now." The flower stood up straighter, a gleam in its eyes. "If our plan's going to succeed, I have to take matters into my own hands. I can't wait anymore." It smiled unkindly, maliciously. "I have one more shot to get this all to work. But there's one thing in my way. And that's you."

The human took a step forward.

"You want to fight?" The flower laughed once more. "Alright. I'll take your soul, and with your determination, I'll reset and free monsterkind myself!"

As the human drew closer, the flower grew bigger. It's stem grew, and leaves and vines popped out of the ground. This wasn't just some tiny weed. This was a nuisance.

They tried to take the first move, and hopefully the last. The human swung the stick up, trying to cut the flowers stem. But it would've been too easy if it worked. The flower moved one of its giant leaves and pushed them aside. They fell and rolled over, groaning.

The flower got its turn to attack. Seeds circled around them and spun, preparing to strike. They homed in on them at the center and fired off, but the human wouldn't be beat so quickly, either. They rolled again, out of danger, and sprang back to their feet. The last few seed bullets tried and failed to hit a running target.

Now leaves and vines were swinging around, blocking the human's path to the stem. This was no issue. They'd simply cut and hack to the flower's weak point. And with no more thought, they went into action. A large, veiny leaf got in their way, and they swung their knife. The leaf fell to the ground, separated. A short cry came from the flower. But it seemed to be more surprised than anything, and the human contemplated for a moment whether it felt pain at all.

It was a moment too long. Each of the flower's remaining leaves and veins hung in the air, before it swing them all down hard, simultaneously and repeatedly, trying to crush them. During their distraction, the human was hit and knocked down. But thankfully, it was only by a leaf. They were hurt less than if a vine had struck. The human forced themself to get up and dodge the rest.

They had a lot of experience with dodging. With the amount of love they had, it'd be hard not to. It took barely any conscious effort at all, which allowed them to look for an opening in the flower's attacks. They found it quickly, and sliced through one of the vines as it struck.

With less of a reaction this time, the flower paused for a moment before continuing to swing. But this time, it added another attack to the mix. Bullet seeds appeared all around the hall and fire off at random directions. The flailing vines and leaves made no attempt to aim at them either. The human saw what was happening. It was trying to be unpredictable, and hit everywhere at once. If they couldn't tell where it was aiming, it'd be harder to avoid.

Unfortunately, the strategy seemed to be working. Attacks were flying everywhere. There was no rhyme or reason to any of them. It was impossible not to get hit. The human found themself sustaining quite a bit of damage. They had no choice. They had to go completely defensive, and they'd have to heal.

Out of one of their shorts' pockets, they slid out a package of instant noodles. After somersaulting forward to avoid a rather close by leaf, they ripped open the package with their teeth. They lifted up the square of noodles and prepared to eat. No need to cook these suckers. They were better dry.

Before they could take a bite, the noodles fell from their hands. A group of seeds had flown by and knocked them away. Quickly, the human followed the noodles, desperate to eat the food and heal. Giant roots ripped out of the ground in front of them faster than they could react. The human tripped over the roots, the noodles still out of their reach.

"Sorry," the flower apologized, voice as sweet as cinnamon. It was clear from its grin, however, that it was not actually sorry at all. "Not all of us play by the rules!"

That was evident at present. They should've been aware of this by now, before the flower had denied them their turn. Most monsters down here usually followed a pattern, something easily learned and easily avoided. Getting this far had been a cakewalk. But this flower had thrown that out the window at the get-go. They couldn't tell where it'd strike next, the next thing it'd do. They could only react as they saw it coming, and not always in time. They had good reflexes, and could react fast. But they had gotten tired fast.

The flower's petals flexed, and it unleashed one final attack, the end. Waves of bullets and stars rained down from the ceiling, striking everywhere at once. It would've been possible to avoid, but the human was exhausted. Without the healing of the noodles, it was too difficult to try. And they couldn't even get themself to pull out a different item to heal with. It was over. They accepted their defeat.

So they lay still, watching the bullets and stars fall as they awaited the end. It was clear this was one of the flower's more powerful attacks. Every individual attack that hit was extremely painful. They caught a glance of the flower's face just before it all ended. It was worn out. This must've been a big strain on the weed.

And moments later, it was over.

Flowey's eyes gleamed as the brightly colored soul appeared. Before it could break and reset, or even worse, load its save file, he wrapped it in a leaf. He smiled.

"It's risky," he muttered to himself, contemplating the soul as if it were something trivial, minuscule. "Enough monsters have absorbed human souls for me to know better. The human will have control, too." He slowly pulled himself underground, leaving only his face, with some of his stem, and the leaf holding the soul above. The leaf he moved closer to his face. "But if I don't do it, they'll have more determination. It's the only way to finally pull off what we planned." He frowned. "We lost so much for this already. I have to finish it. For Frisk's sake."

The power to reset was his once more.


End file.
